Rejection is Not an Option
by Winnifred Daquer
Summary: Sam couldn't tell them. They'd never believe him, he can't really bring himself to believe it either. But there is no denying it now. He knows who the Watcher is, but how long can he lie to himself about it?
1. Chapter 1

Stalker

oOo

It had started a week after the battle at Mission City. Sam glanced at his latest gift as it sat on his bed, shuddering slightly in fear as to what he might find.

It was a box, long and thin, covered in black wrapping paper. Sam slowly stood, walking over to his bed and pulling the thin black envelope from the black ribbon tied around the box.

Over the past year or so this had become a regular occurrence.

He'd find gifts on his bed or desk at odd intervals, sometimes two days apart, sometimes one gift would come a week from the last, but they were always expensive and tasteful and they always had a note attached to them, written in elegant handwriting and signed "The Watcher".

Sam opened the envelope and slowly read the note.

_Beloved, _

_Do you not feel out of place among your comrades? Do they not confine you to a world of secrecy and hiding among your own kind?_

Sam's hand trembled as he read the note. His stalker seemed to know everything about him, including his own fears.

_Why do you deny yourself freedom? I could give you freedom, I could let you taste the air around you, give you wings to fly. I could love you like no other. Consider it, Beloved._

_All you need to do is call for me._

_Signed,_

_The Watcher_

Sam shuddered as he closed his brown eyes, sitting on his bed in his cramped room and looking at the box. Slowly, he opened it, tearing paper off and sliding ribbons down the sides.

Inside a bouquet of a dozen roses lay, six black and six purple and all in tight buds with sharp thorns still attached. Sam picked up one rose and shuddered as he traced a petal with one trembling finger. Placing the rose back in the box Sam scanned his surroundings, as if expecting to see his stalker – The Watcher – standing nearby. Whoever it was, he was definitely not human – the types of gifts were not items that a human would be able to get a hold of - and definitely not Autobot – Sam could recognize the handwriting of each of their holoforms and he couldn't recognize the handwriting of the Watcher - so that left one option.

Sam buried his face in his hands and knees, trying not to let his mind wander to the answer he knew but still hoped to be false.

Unwillingly, the young human recalled Mission City and the face that still haunted his dreams.

_**Sam stood, clinging to the statue on the rooftop, watching Megatron approach him.**_

"_**Give me the cube, boy!" A voice from a nightmare or worse echoed around him and Sam turned, getting his first real look at the giant Decepticon.**_

_**He was larger than Optimus and the twisted metal of his frame made him look even more menacing, but, for a robot, there was no denying that he was probably attractive by cybertronian standards. Megatron froze and the two stared at each other for a moment before Megatron smirked and reached over to grab at Sam. The human screamed as he stepped off of the rooftop, Optimus catching him quickly and clumsily.**_

"_**Decepticons, fall back!" Megatron roared before transforming and flying off, his tetrajet form screaming off through the sky, military jets shooting at him and his soldiers as they brokenly transformed and flew off also.**_

"_**Are you alright, Sam?" Optimus asked, looking at the trembling human in his hands. Sam nodded, looking at Optimus, then the cube, then where Megatron's army had retreated. Holding out the cube, Sam stuttered out for Optimus to take it, to keep it safe. Optimus did so, tucking the Allspark into his subspace and setting Sam on the ground.**_

"Sam?" Bumblebee's voice drifted into the room and Sam kicked the box of roses under his bed, standing and looking over at his Guardian. "Are you alright?"

"yeah, I'm fine, Bee, just… Thinking about Mission City."

Bumblebee let out a sympathetic burble of cybertronian and reached in to stroke Sam's head with a large digit.

"My parents are going to be home soon, you better get back into the garage." Sam smiled at his best friend. "I really don't want to have to explain why there's a giant robot on the driveway."

Bee smiled, or did his equivalent of a smile, and gave a parting stroke to Sam's hair before retreating and folding into car mode. Sam spotted the note on the ground and picked it up, pulling out the locked box that all the other ones were in and shoved the letter in, pushing it back under his bed with all of the other gifts. Sam closed his windows, drawing the curtains and blinds before beginning to change, thinking of the clothes shoved into the bottom of his closet.

A black silk button-up shirt, a pair of tight black leather pants, a belt with a strange cybertronian glyph emblazoned on the buckle. Sam closed his eyes and shook off the thought of other gifts hidden in various places around his room.

On the book shelves, along with other books and knick-knacks was a human book called "Lolita" by Vladmir Nabokov (a strange choice, but Sam hadn't truly read it seeing as he was too afraid to touch it much less open it).

Downloaded onto his iPod was a song in cybertronian sung by a mech with a deep soothing voice. When he asked Bee about the name of the song Bee had told him that it was the song sung when a mech would "court" another mech. Then he had asked where Sam had gotten it and the boy had quickly lied that he had just found it in some old files Ratchet had on his computer.

Hidden in a drawer of his desk was a small black velvet box with a golden ring nestled in it with diamond studs around it. Engraved on the inside were more cybertronian glyphs, Sam not knowing what these translated into but not willing enough to find out what they meant.

He couldn't tell his friends, they wouldn't believe him. Megatron had done little more than raid fuel deposits every so often at odd intervals, why would they believe that he was stalking Sam?

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

"Sam, I have to go out on patrol this evening so I will be unable to take you to that concert." Bumblebee reluctantly stated the next morning and Sam nodded his understanding. Despite his smile and cool demeanor, inside he was panicking.

His guardian was going to be gone and he would be alone, his stalker could come and just pluck him from a crowd easily.

"That's cool, Bee, I'll be fine." Sam smiled and patted Bee's ankle and the huge robot smiled back, reaching down to affectionately touch Sam's head.

"I will be back in the morning." Bee transformed and drove off, leaving Sam standing in the driveway.

"Sam! Sam, you need to get ready!" Judy Witwitkey called and Sam closed his eyes.

"I AM ready, mom." The Mrs. of the Witwitkey household gave Sam a once look over and Sam knew that he had just said the wrong thing. He looked down at his own torn knee jeans, tee shirt and long sleeved shirt underneath the outer shirt

"No you are not." Judy turned and walked back into the house and Sam followed, racing up the stairs as his mother went into his room, talking about finding him some decent clothes. "Honey, I know that you think that this is a casual thing, but it doesn't hurt to dress nicely, especially with Mikaela with you."

"Mom, please, get out, I can find my own clothes." Sam stated as he watched his mother go through his messy closet, digging in the bottom.

"Well, obviously you can't if you think that you can go somewhere dressed like a hoodlum." Judy picked up a familiar box and Sam's eyes widened when she opened it. "Sam, what's this?" She pulled out the clothes and laid them out on Sam's bed, looking them over skeptically.

"I can explain."

"Why you aren't wearing these?" Mrs. Witwitkey turned to her son, pointing at the clothes on the bed. "Those are acceptable for going out in, now change and then you can go."

"Miles took my car out for the evening."

"Oh, do you want me to drive you?" As much as Sam wanted to say no, he didn't.

"Sure, I can get a ride back with Mikaela."

oOo

"Whoa, nice clothes," Mikaela looked over Sam, smirking. "Trying to impress the ladies or the boys?"

They had broken up about a month after getting together, deciding that they worked better as just friends. They weren't bitter about it like most people were with their exes, they both had accepted the fact and had continued as if nothing was different. Occasionally Mikaela would use Sam as her deflector "boyfriend" in order to stop Trent and his group of Jocks from hitting on her and Sam would let her, even though he often said that she could always get Ironhide or Ratchet to pretend to be her boyfriend and they would permenantly keep Trent off her case. She would blush and slap his shoulder playfully, saying that she wasn't going to ask that of them.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, my mom made me wear them."

"Your mom still has to dress you… This is sad." Mikaela had to admit though, Sam looked like real eyecandy in the black silk shirt with the top button undone, the sleeves loose around his wrists and the waist of the shirt just short enough that the low rise of the leather pants revealed a snatch of skin when Sam stood. She noted the belt buckle, but didn't say anything; it was probably a gift from Bee anyway. A pair of black, slim boots that looked similar to a woman's boots without that high of a heel adorned Sam's feet and Mikaela quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Where did you buy all that?"

"It was a gift from someone." Sam stated nonchalantly and Mikaela shrugged. "Come on, lets get in."

oOo

Sam smiled as he watched Mikaela dancing with a young man who was about Sam's height but much broader and dressed in a tee shirt and jeans.

"Excuse me." A cultured voice whispered near his ear and Sam jumped, recognizing that voice even with the music of the bad playing around them. The song ended and the man behind Sam wrapped strong arms around the boy's waist. "Like to dance?"

"Not with you, Megatron." Sam whispered and the arms tightened.

"Who?" The man asked pseudo innocently and Sam turned, but this only brought them chest to chest, hip to hip and nose to nose. Megatron smirked, strong, chiseled features sneering down at Sam as dark hazel eyes flashed blood red.

Sam trembled as the music started again and Megatron slid his large, sharp nailed fingers to Sam's hips, moving them to the beat of the music. Sam placed his hands on Megatron's chest, trying to push them apart as he whispered.

"Let me go."

"What if I don't, Samuel? Hmm?" Large hands slid up Sam's sides to grasp the smaller male's ribcage, thumbs brushing the sides of Sam's pectorals through the thin fabric of Sam's shirt. "Would you really want me to stop?" They had slowly moved to the edge of the dance floor and Sam felt Megatron pressing him into a shadowed corner, the holoform crackling slightly but remaining firm against Sam's body.

"What do you want?" Sam asked softly, grabbing Megatron's upper arms and trying to tug them away from his body. He tried to stop his shaking but he was like his Mojo, a simpering, trembling Chihuahua, and Megatron was a huge, threatening Great Dane.

"Now Samuel, I would think that would be obvious." Megatron's holoform leaned forward and whispered softly in Sam's ear, tongue trailing along the lobe gently. "I want you…" Megatron's nails suddenly dug into a pressure point at the base of Sam's neck and the human's eyes widened before closing in unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Rejection is Not an Option 3

oOo

A/N: As always, Mrs. Bumblebee has saved me with amazing ideas and inspiration.

OK, Sam wakes up in Megatron's lap (robot form) in Megatron's room. Megatron  
starts to play with Sam a bit until Sam groans from a pain in his neck. The  
base of his neck that Megatron pinched hurt really bad and now Sam's neck was  
in pain. Megatron activates his holo and gives a real freaked out Sam a  
message to help ease the pain. But Megatron just can't keep from playing with  
Sam while he gives the massage like strocking his hair, strocking his sides,  
and groping his butt.

oOo

Ugh. What a nightmare… He really, really needed to stop thinking so much about his stalker; it was going to drive him insane.

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes, feeling blinded by the red light he saw. Flinching and turning away, he heard a deep rumble that sounded like a chuckle and jerked into a sitting position, almost sliding off of his perch, eyes opening and staring at the huge mech above him.

"Morning, Samuel." Megatron purred, before chuckling again. He reached down and traced a claw over Sam's cheek then tilted the boy's head up. Sam tried to gauge exactly where he was as he looked up at Megatron.

Wait… If he was looking directly up… Then Megatron had to be looking directly down… Which meant… Sam looked down suddenly and blushed, realizing that he was on Megatron's lap.

Straddling the Decepticon's codpiece with his legs while his rear and lower back were cradled in the small valley between Megatron's thighs. To be exact.

"Now Sam, don't look so shy…" Megatron crooned, reaching down and trailing a claw over the line of small buttons on Sam's shirt before hooking said claw into Sam's pants to tug at the belt buckle, inadvertently brushing something very sensitive.

Or perhaps it wasn't so inadvertent. Sam groaned in surprise and pleasure at the feeling of the warm claw against his thin underwear, pressing against his crotch. Megatron smirked and stroked his claw inside the boy's pants, drawing out a long, loud moan from the young human.

"After all… We're going to become very, very close…" Megatron smirked and used one of his large hands to lift Sam to his face, the limp form stiffening slightly at the movement and Sam's wide, chocolate brown eyes fairly brimming with fear. The sight alone of the young human, clad in black and bearing Megatron's name on his belt buckle would have fairly aroused the warlord enough. But trembling, wide eyed and trying to curl in on himself, Megatron felt as if he would take Sam right there with no inhibitions.

But that wouldn't do… He wanted the boy to fall in love with him, lust after him just as deeply as the silver giant lusted over the boy. Oh it would be hard to do, the boy would protest greatly, but eventually he'd succumb and Megatron would be able to devour the boy with more than his lustful gazes…

Sam suddenly whimpered at a sharp pain in his neck, his face twisting in pain.

Megatron smirked at the reactions of arousal, but when he noticed that his beloved was in pain he frowned and gently lifted the small human higher to get a better look at him.

"Are you alright?" Sam glared at the claw inching towards him and slapped it away with his free hand.

"You used a fucking Vulcan nerve pinch on me! No I'm not okay!"

"It was the only way that I could transport you without you making an unpleasant scene out of it." Megatron reached out, still concerned. "Does it hurt that badly?"

"What do you think genius?" Sam complained. He got cranky when he was in pain, so sue him. He hadn't been getting enough sleep, he had been stalked for the past year by some psycho alien robot and to top it all off he was now alone and kidnapped by said psycho alien robot. Oh, and did he happen to neglect to mention that he was being molested by said robot?

"Would you like me to alleviate your pain?" Megatron asked and Sam glared at him.

"Like anything you'll do will make it better." Sam growled and Megatron quirked an optic ridge coolly down at him.

"Let me put it this way: You can refuse my generous offer and remain in pain your entire stay here," A zapping sound crackled in front of Sam and the teen scrambled back in the hand holding him as a tall, broad man probably in his late thirties or early forties appeared before him. "OR, you can let me help you and make your stay here more comfortable."

Sam stared at the holoform and gaped. He hadn't gotten a good look the night before so now he managed to feast his eyes on the holoform.

The man was gorgeous, even if he was old enough to be Sam's father. Jaggedly cut white hair fell into one blood red eye, the sharp, strong features of the face frowning slightly while large, strong hands rested akimbo on Megatron's holoform's hips.

Sam hesitated before a sting of pain in his neck made him groan and close his eyes.

"Fine." He ground out, looking at the holoform. It was easier than looking directly at Megatron. "What did you have in mind?"

The holoform smirked andMegatron set Sam down on the robot form's lap once more.

"Lay down." Megatron ordered and Sam shivered, lying on his stomach. Megatron's optics gleamed and the holoform's own eyes reflected the lust in Megatron's electronic face. The Decepticon gently trailed a sharp nail over Sam's spine, causing the boy to shiver as he spoke. "Relax… I won't hurt you…"

"You sure?" Sam snapped as Megatron's large hands trailed up his back to begin gently kneading his neck. The boy stiffened at first, but soon he relaxed, letting Megatron continue his gentle ministrations to his abused neck.

Megatron resisted the urge to groan as he touched soft silk, feeling the warmth of human skin beneath the thin fabric. Oh this was better than anything he ever could have fantasized; the boy was just so willing! The Decepticon smirked as he leaned forward, continuing to knead with one hand while reaching up to stroke scruffy locks with his other, causing Sam to groggily look at him.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked stiffening once more. Megatron traced his nails through short hair back down to his neck.

"Nothing… Relax." Megatron's voice, deep and gravelly – not so unlike Optimus' – purred softly in Sam's ear and he shivered, trying to relax again.

Suddenly a clawed hand grazed his side and he jumped again, jerking his torso around and straining his protesting neck.

"Shh… Relax, Samuel, I wont hurt you…" Megatron seemed almost… Tender… Sam shivered as he felt his upper body being forced back down gently by that clawed hand. "Relax…" Megatron whispered once more, leaning down slowly as his hands kneaded Sam's shoulders and back, slowly moving downward before returning back to Sam's shoulders to tempt himself.

Sam moaned softly after a few minutes of this gentle treatment and Megatron purred, both in robotic form and in his holoform at the pliant body beneath his own. Sliding his hands underneath the hem of the silk shirt, Megatron almost groaned at the warm, softer than satin skin.

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect. He had known it from the moment he had seen the boy fully on that rooftop. Such a delicate, soft body would make a most enticing trophy. The prefect conquest to establish himself amongst the humans.

Sam arched and moaned at the touches, trying to turn and see what Megatron was doing, but unable to get his eyelids to stay open enough to look at the Decepticon. Megatron smirked at this and trailed his hands out from under Sam's shirt, claw-like nails gently scraping skin enticingly before his hands turned and he suddenly grabbed Sam's ass tightly, causing the boy to yelp and blush as he jumped a mile. Rolling over, Sam stared at Megatron, blushing furiously at the fingers drumming on his ass and the lewd grin on Megatron's face.

"Relax, you'll like it, I promise." Megatron purred, rubbing his thumbs along the center seam of the tight pants enticingly.

"Like Hell I will!" Sam scrambled onto his back, but this just gave Megatron new ground to conquer. Seducing the young teen would take a while, but Megatron could wait. After all, he had all the time in the world to seduce his young beloved and soon – very soon now – Sam would be joining him with that blissful eternity. "S-sto-op…" Sam stuttered, groaning as he arched into the claws smoothing over his stomach and chest unwillingly. He was being betrayed by his own body. Damnitalltohell.

Megatron's holoform leaned down and pressed his mouth to the place just above Sam's collar, tongue flicking out to lick the soft skin.

Uhngh… Bliss. Megatron moved slowly, sinuously, making sure that every inch of his holoform pressed against that deliciously soft, sweet body beneath him. Sam shuddered and grabbed his shoulder, trying to push the stronger mech away.

"Get off!"

"Noooo…" Megatron groaned, moving to whisper in Sam's ear, voice heavy and husky with lust. "I want to get in…"

Sam arched and cried out in alarm when Megatron's mouth moved down to his chest, licking his trembling frame through the thin fabric. Sam gasped and resisted the urge to lace his fingers in that star colored hair as Megatron's tongue flicked out over a nipple, making Sam groan loudly, writhing under unwanted pleasure as Megatron dragged his tongue over the newly revealed weakness. Sam whimpered and jerked, reaching up to grope the metal beneath his head, when that gave him nothing to hold onto, he clawed at his own hair and breathily protested, half formed words and sentences spewing from his mouth.

"So soft…" Megatron hissed, grasping Sam's hips and fairly clawing the pants off. "All mine…"

Sam couldn't respond as he felt Megatron remove his clothes, absently trying to pull his hands back to cover himself. He was in nothing but his boxers when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Megatron pulled away and growled, the holoform flickering out of existence as he picked up Sam's limp, heated form and rested it on his desk, the boy panting and trying to calm his breathing.

Please… Don't open the door. Sam thought as Megatron stood, walking over to the door.

Too late.


	4. Chapter 4

iRejection is Not an Option 4

oOo

A/N: I'm killin' y'all ain't I?

**Well get used to it!**

oOo

"What do you mean he's supposed to be with me?" Bumblebee hissed at Mikaela as he peered into her bedroom window. The teen girl looked worried and truth be told, bee was worried too. The scout had come back from his patrol to find that Sam was nowhere to be found. He had just managed to catch a tail end of a conversation between Judy and Ron about Sam spending the night with Mikaela and so had headed over to the teen girl's home. Mikaela had woken up and protested that Sam had called her earlier that night saying that he was with Bee.

"He hasn't been with me all day, he said he'd hitch a ride with you." Bee rebooted his optics in a blink.

"Well, I got a call halfway through the concert saying that he wasn't feeling well and was heading home with you."

"Play it for me, would ya?" Mikaela grabbed her phone and replayed the message on her voicemail.

Sam's staticy voice filtered through the room and Bee frowned, antennae twitching as he listened.

"Sorry I had to drop out of the concert, Kaela, but I'm not feel all that great. I'm with Bee right now so don't worry."

Bee frowned. That voice was a little bit different than what he knew. Of course the static didn't help, but there was a slight robotic twang to some of the words.

"Bee?" Kaela trembled and the yellow mech jumped, looking down at her. "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Bee reached into the window, holding out his hand to the small human. "Get on, we're going to do some snooping around in Sam's room."

oOo

Three hours later…

"Ratch', can you analyze these?" Mikaela held out the small metal box that she and Bee had broken the lock off of and the huge yellow and green search and rescue vehicle picked it up, pulling out one of the small slips of paper. Optimus looked over the medic's shoulder, having been summoned by the scout and human on the pretense that this was urgent.

"What are these?" The medic asked, running a scan over the handwriting and doing a recognition scan on the handwriting.

"We found them in Sam's room, along with some other items that I think you guys should see." Bee stated as Ratchet scanned the next slip of paper.

There were about thirty of the small love letters, all dated and signed by the anonymous author.

"Like what?" Optimus asked, looking at Bumblebee

"Like a few torn up envelopes with Cybertronian glyphs spelling out Megatron's name."

Ratchet lurched, slamming his hand on the counter and turning to Bee. The young scout projected an image of the torn up envelope arranged on the floor of Sam's room to spell out Megatron's designation.

"What in the name of Primus…?" Optimus whispered, grasping the edge of the table.

"It would seem that Megatron was giving Sam unwanted advances, and if the dates of those letters are any clue then it was only a week after Mission City." Bee sighed and Ratchet froze, moving to sit down on a medical berth, optics wide and blank as he stared at the floor while Optimus covered his optics.

"A week, you say?" The leader asked, voice shaky as he rubbed his faceplates. "A week since Mission City… Frag, almost a year?"

"Why would he keep something like this from us?" Bee asked, doorwings drooping as he looked at Mikaela.

"Hey, I didn't know about it either, though this honestly isn't much of a shock." The three bots looked at the human female and she sighed. "You guys really need to learn how to read humans." She picked up one of the letters and pointed at it. "This one the "Watcher" is talking about hurting me, look at the date, its about a few days before Sam and I broke up." She picked up another one. "This one he's even talking about Sam's personal life." Mikaela looked around. "Sam is a very private person. He doesn't like people to pry or talk about his personal affairs. And if you guys haven't noticed, he'd become even more distant and paranoid over the past few months." Mikaela placed her hands on her jean clad hips. "If Sam were to have some trouble like this then it WOULD seriously surprise me if he said anything."

Optimus looked over Mikaela appraisingly.

"Sam was right, Mikaela." Optimus smiled and the human girl looked up at him. "There is more to you than meets the eye."

"Yeah, but it isn't helping us find Sam." She sighed and flopped onto the medical berth, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. "I mean I should have actually answered my phone! Geeze if I could have talked to him I could have… Ugh, I don't know!"

"No one could have done anything, Mikaela." Bee gently whispered, touching the young woman's shoulder and cheek. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Mikaela whispered, looking up at the mechs, who were each trying to comprehend and figure out what to do with the situation.

oOo

A/N: Okay people, these fics can only be spawned if you review, so keep up the good work! If someone has an idea don't worry about it and just PM me, I don't get to check my Email that often or regularly so please don't be insulted if you don't get an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

RNA 5

oOo

A/N: Sometimes I hate myself. When I look at pieces like this, I remember why. MY POOR SICK AND TWISTED MIND IS GOING TO RUIN SOMEONE'S CHILDHOOD!!!!!

oOo

"Megatron! What are you doing in there?!" Starscream shrieked, pounding on the door and screaming his vocalizer hoarse(er). "You've been in there for hours! What the frag are you doing?!" Megatron groaned and stood, Sam now clinging to his hand and eyes wide in fear as the Warlord opened the door to glare at his second.

"Well before you interrupted I was doing this human."

Starscream stared at him, mouth opening and closing before he sputtered, looking down at Sam. He immediately recognized the human and growled.

"Megatron! What are you- have you lost your Primus given processor?! That's disgusting!"

"Really?" Megatron sounded bored and annoyed and Starscream knew that he was just wasting his breath and practically begging for a punishment. Luckily enough for him Megatron seemed to be in a docile mood.

"And what do you plan to do with the squishy little human? Hmm? Just keep him in a pretty little cage and hope that the Autobots wont find him? They probably have some microchip implanted in his weak exoarmor!" Sam shuddered at the thought of that, but knew that it wasn't so. The Autobots didn't treat him like a dog or a pet.

"I've scanned him and there is no such thing on him, and he will be kept with me at all times. Any other imbecilic protests, Starscream?"

The flyer sputtered and pointed at Megatron.

"You are a sick mech, Megatron, I hope you're happy with that!"

"Increasingly." Megatron chuckled before turning back to Sam, Starscream flounced out of the room and slammed the door behind him, causing Sam to whimper and try to hide himself behind the pile of datapads. "Poor Samuel… Shhh… You'll be fine…" Megatron reached down and Sam flinched when the claw came in contact with his body. "I wont hurt you, Samuel… Please believe me…" Sam trembled as he tried to hide behind a datapad, staring up at Megatron as the huge mech looked… sadly at him? Could the mech feel sadness? "When have I ever hurt you?" Megatron asked softly and Sam looked at him, trying to think of something – some time when Megatron had been a genuine threat to him.

But besides Mission City he had never been in danger of death by the Tyrant's hand. Suddenly a knock at the door made the Decepticon moved towards the door, leaving Sam on the desk. Opening the door, Megatron's bulk blocked the view of the other mech, so Sam merely listened, fearful but curious.

"Mixmaster, I trust that you have succeeded." It wasn't a question. It was a statement said so icily that if this Mixmaster hadn't done whatever he was supposed to he would suffer.

"Yes, my lord." A voice cackled and there was an exchange of some sort before the door closed and Megatron returned, carrying a fairly small (by Cybertronian standards) box and placing said box on the desk.

"Come out, Samuel, I have a treat for you."

"I'm not a dog!" Sam shouted from his hiding place and suddenly a large hand grabbed him. Oh shit he'd given himself away hadn't he… Megatron placed his pet down before him and Sam tried to bolt again, but that huge hand curled around his lower half, holding him still as the other hand tapped a code on the top of the box and it hissed open, a fairly heavenly aroma pouring out. Sam closed his eyes and sniffed softly, feeling his stomach protest in hunger. He hadn't eaten since the morning before he had left for the concert, who knew how long ago that was…

"Here, Samuel, eat." Sam looked at the small flat square in his hand, it looked similar to a glowing pink floppy disc or piece of toast and it fairly hummed with energy. "Its safe, don't worry…" Megatron's voice was so gentle and Sam was so hungry that he took a huge bite, chewing and swallowing before continuing until the entire square was gone. Megatron handed him another one and he ate. The sweet tingle of electricity and energy in his mouth was a heady and addictive feeling that Sam couldn't help but indulge in.

He didn't notice the fairly predatory grin on Megatron's face as he watched Sam's throat muscles every time he swallowed or the way that Sam's tongue would swipe at his lips after he swallowed. By the time Sam had consumed four of the strange treats he was beginning to feel strange and tingly. The young boy shuddered and his brown eyes became half lidded. The cool metal around his waist and legs tightened and he shuddered again, hands clutching the finger closest to him.

"How was it, Samuel?" Megatron purred and Sam looked up into red optics, feeling slightly drunk, light headed and strangely… aroused…

"Delicious…" Sam whispered and Megatron's optics flashed as his holoform activated.

"Is that so?" Megatron's holoform picked up another one of the treats and held it to Sam's mouth. The boy paused before moving forward, sliding his mouth over one of the corners and sucking on the treat, the substance dissolving slowly as he continued to suckle and lick at the treat. Megatron's eyes flashed and watched Sam as the boy slowly slid his tongue over the holoform's finger, the warm muscle curling around the base before Sam moved to take the tip into his mouth.

That aphrodisiac was incredibly powerful shit. Megatron thought as he stared at Sam's closed eyes and sweaty hair, the brown strands clinging to his face and neck enticingly.

Megatron pulled his finger away and Sam whimpered, wanting to touch and taste, opening his eyes drunkenly to pout up at Megatron.

"Kiss me, Samuel…" Megatron ordered and Sam whimpered, trying to move forward to obey, but the hand around him was too firm. Megatron slowly released the boy and Sam stumbled forward, grasping Megatron's shoulders and leaning slowly forward, swollen lips that just begged to be ravished centimeters away from the holoform's.

Megatron suddenly grabbed Sam's hips and yanked him forward, crushing their mouth's together.

Ecstasy. There was really no other way to describe the utter and complete bliss Megatron felt.

True the kiss was induced by a drug but little details like that were irrelevant. What mattered was here and now. And right here and right now, Megatron had the object of his desires in his grasp and practically begging for him.

Sam whimpered and moaned as Megatron used his holoform to touch and taste every inch of the boy before him.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

A harsh banging at the door made Megatron jump, his holoform fritzing out of existence and Sam falling backwards onto Megatron's open, waiting hand.

"Lord Megatron, there are new Decepticon energy signals on our scanners!" A voice called and Megatron placed Sam on the desk gently.

"I will be back, Samuel." Megatron whispered, picking up a small chain and latching it around Sam's waist firmly so as to prevent him from escaping. A gentle claw tilted his head and he trembled as he stared up into red optics, yet the moment the claw was gone his head hung again. "I love you." Megatron whispered and Sam looked up just in time to see Megatron closing the door behind him.

A/N: I'm drawing this out. There will be lots of interruptions in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Rejection is Not an Option 6

oOo

Sam groaned as he felt the faint tingle of the aphrodisiac. Hours had dragged by seemingly endlessly and the young human was on the verge of tears. His dignity prevented him from touching himself or calling out for someone to help him alleviate his… situation…

The door opened and Sam glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Megatron. The large mech looked down at Sam, curled up on his side and looking quite pitiful and immediately felt bad.

"Poor Samuel…" Megatron reached down and stroked a claw over Sam's side. "I'm sorry… I left you in need…"

"Don't touch me." Sam whimpered but Megatron gently stroked his claw up Sam's spine. Sam moaned and arched, feeling hot arousal send shivers through his body. It didn't take muche for Sam's vision to white out and his body to go limp, the second Megatron's claw touched his crotch he arched and bit his lip until it bled.

Megatron stared down at the limp body and smirked. Yes, Sam would most definitely be his soon.

oOo

Sam had been held captive for a week and was already even more terrified. He wouldn't so much as touch anything that Megatron or Mixmaster gave him and when Barricade ahd attempted to get him to eat he had simply curled up and shuddered. He would drink, but only very rarely. Megatron continued to make advances but mostly he was ignored by the young human, who would either simply detach himself from anything happening or he would blatantly tell Megatron that he hated him.

Megatron himself was worried about Sam. Worried and hurt. Despite how he acted, it did hurt when Sam said those things, said that he hated him. The Warlord would usually brush the words off, telling himself that Sam was saying that because he was scared, hungry and unsure of what was going on around them. He tried to tell himself that Sam would love him, would feel the need to be near him the same way Megatron wanted to be near Sam every second of every day.

Finally Megatron came up with a plan. Now the only thing he had to worry about was whether he could ensure that he won.

"Samuel?" Sam didn't move, didn't even twitch when Megatron reached down to touch his side. The Human turned bland eyes to the robot and Megatron smiled, genuinely and gently. "Sleep well?" Sam glared at him before returning to his side on the soft transformer's sized pillow that Megatron had set up on his desk for the human.

"I want to go home." Sam whispered and Megatron sighed.

"You are home, Samuel… This is your home now." Megatron sadly looked down at the small human.

"This isn't home…" Sam whispered, tears pricking at his eyelids. "I want my parents… I want Bumblebee and Mikaela." Megatron heaved another sigh and reached down to stroke Sam's soft brown hair.

"That's your old life, Samuel… This is your new life… With me…" Sam didn't move and Megatron pulled his hand away. "Why don't we play a game?" Sam frowned and looked up at the Warlord.

"Game?" The human sat up and Megatron grinned.

"A game that decides whether you leave… or stay." Sam felt his heart leap into his throat. He had two options here: He could play this game, whatever it was, and maybe win and leave here alive and well… Or he could refuse and remain a prisoner. Sam shuddered and nodded up at Megatron.

"What sort of game?" He asked and Megatron grinned as he scooped Sam up into his huge hand. Sam clung to Megatron's finger to keep balance as the mech carried him through the halls of the Decepticon base. He had never left Megatron's quarters and office so he had never known what the world outside of that room looked like. Right now he was beginning to question whether he really wanted to know.

The halls were dark, dank and smelt of humidity and oil. It looked to be what could have once been a mine or catacombs, the huge walls obviously built to house large machines. Fungus and other plants lined the walls and Sam heard the faint "drip-drip-drip" of leaking water. Finally they came to a huge, rusting metal door and Sam covered his face as sunlight showered down on him once Megatron threw it open, climbing out of the hideaway.

They were in what looked to be a swamp, skeleton trees draped heavily with Spanish moss and murky green and gray waters swirling around the bases of the trees. Megatron stood in ankle deep water (on him) and gestured around to the scenery.

"If you can avoid me and the wildlife and get out of this bayou then you are free to return to the Autobots." Megatron stated, placing Sam down next to the murky water. "If you can't make it… Then you must remain with me… Forever." Sam looked up at Megatron, searching for a malicious hidden agenda, a way that Megatron could cheat him of his freedom and found nothing. "The edge of the swamp is twenty miles to the north." Megatron aimed Sam towards the direction and the boy looked ahead into the dark, thick trees. "I suggest you start now… I will give you an hour head start." Sam scrambled out of the hand and sloshed through the waist deep water, shuddering as he saw Megatron watch him vanish into the trees.

Seven hours later…

He had been very good about this. He had remained on the banks of the water if he could and when Megatron came too close for comfort he went into the water or his in the trees. His black clothes helped with camoflauge and sometimes Megatron even had to activate his scans (which was usually when Sam would head in the opposite direction of the huge silver Warlord). There had been a few very, very close calls concerning Megatron, but even more with a few gators in the water. Sam shuddered as he remembered coming face to face with a particularly large gator as he had tried to avoid Megatron by taking refuge in the water. There was a thud nearby and Sam jumped, looking around. He couldn't get into any of these trees to that left the-

"HOLY SHIT!" Sam screamed as something latched onto his pant leg, snarling and pulling at him. Sam's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the largest gator he had ever seen. It had to be about the size of Megatron's hand, if not longer and bigger. Powerful jaws opened and suddenly snapped down on Sam's leg, engulfing it up to his lower thigh. A scream of pain escaped Sam and he clawed at the edge of the bank, feeling flesh rip and bone crack under the assault of the monstrous creature's powerful jaws. This was it – he was going to die. Gathering up one last breath, Sam screamed to the surrounding swamps to try and summon help.

"MEGATRON!" He screamed. The gator roared as it finally jerked Sam into the water, preparing to give a final blow.

A roar of anger shook the trees of the bayou and Sam felt a huge hand grab him about the waist, another hand grabbing the gator and quickly decapitating the creature, red blood filling the water as the body was thrown into the swamp. Sam shuddered and sobbed as his leg continued to bleed, pain making him cover his face.

"Shh… Shh… Samuel, its alright… You're safe now…" Megatron began to walk, cradling Sam to his chest, letting the small human feel the warmth of his spark and plating. Sam shuddered and clung to the huge mech, crying softly as Megatron made his way quickly back to the Decepticon base.

"M-megatron…" Sam whispered, continuing to cling to the Warlord as if he was his only lifeline.

"Shhh… You'll be fine… Shhh…" Megatron began to gently whistle and croon in Cybertronian, pressing his mouth to the human's head, chest and stomach, whispering reassurances to the frantic human. "Don't worry, Samuel… I'll always be here… I'll always protect you…" Sam shuddered and gazed up at Megatron with slowly closing eyes. Red optics stared back down and Sam shuddered as Megatron gently licked his neck, the boy moving his hand but not able to do more than lift it then let it fall again. "Sleep now… You're safe…" Megatron ordered softly and Sam slowly drifted into unconscious obliviousness.

Winding his way through the base, Megatron finally arrived at the Constructicons' medical bay. Mixmaster was in a corner, working on something while Hook compulsively organized his supplies, adjusting a box here or a tool there. The other Structies were obviously somewhere else and that was just fine with Megatron. Hook and Mixmaster were fairly sane – for Decepticons – and he wouldn't have to worry about them tending to Sam.

"What is that?" Hook asked, looking down at the Alligator head still latched onto Sam's leg. Even in death, the creature had not released its prize. Poking the leathery head Hook made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Well get used to it, Hook, we need to get it off of the boy's leg." Hook snorted and looked at Megatron.

"Child's play." Hook picked up his laser scalpel, tuned it to a certain beam level before activating a small magnifying glass in the side of his head, several small lenses popping out and folding in front of Hook's left optic. Leaning down, the medicl slowly began to carve away pieces of the gator's head, the stench of burning organic flesh making Megatron wrinkle his nose. "Mix, how's that translated energon going?" Hook called and Mixmaster looked up from his work for the first time since Megatron had come in.

"Its still in liquid form, but if the boy took in enough of it then he would have the healing capabilities and life span of a normal transformer." Mixmaster stated calmly, looking over the small pile of alligator bits that Hook had carved away. "Looks like the boy will need it."

"Indeed." Megatron whispered, trying not to show his concern as Hook finished pulling the gator's cut up jaw out of Sam's leg, revealing torn flesh, protruding bones and even a few of the creature's teeth embedded in the flesh. "How much energon will it take?" Mixmaster paused, doing calculations before holding out a small gallon sized cube of the energon.

"This should be enough."

oOo

Sam whimpered as he woke, feeling the pain in his leg slowly numbing and vanishing. Something wet was pressed to his lips and he sucked down the liquid filling his mouth slowly, drinking it. It had that electric taste and smooth texture of the energon aphrodisiac that Megatron had given him before and he instantly opened his eyes and spat the stuff out, sitting bolt upright and trying to scramble back, only to be stopped by the sharp pain in his leg.

Megatron's human holoform held a cup of glowing pink energon and Sam glared at it, scooting even further back even as his leg protested the movement.

"Don't worry, Samuel, there's nothing in it." Megatron held it out. "This is the last of it, if you drink this the pain will stop."

Sam stared at the small bit of energon left in the cup then at Megatron, not saying a word. Megatron sighed and held the cup out to the human.

"If you don't drink this then you wont heal, Sam." Sam blinked, frowning as Megatron used his shortened name.

"Why did you save me?" Sam asked softly and Megatron sighed, moving to cup Sam's cheek in his holoform's hand.

"The challenge was for you to make it out uninjured or for me to find you… Not for you to make it out or die." Megatron's actual claw loomed out and the holoform vanished, placing the cup on the desk top. Sam jumped when the claw touched his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. Megatron tilted his head and stroked Sam's bare chest. He had removed the boy's clothes, bathed him and placed him in a new pair of silk pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He hadn't been able to do the buttons so he had simply left the shirt flapping open. Sam could do the tiny buttons himself after all, and this gave Megatron an excuse to gaze on that soft, pale skin.

"I lost the game, didn't I?" Sam whispered and Megatron nodded. The boy sighed and picked up the energon drinking it before looking at Megatron. "I guess I'd better get used to this place, huh?" Megatron smiled kindly and touched Sam's chin, tilting his head back with a claw so that their optics and eyes could meet.

"We're not as much of monsters as everyone makes us out to be." Megatron stated softly. "We just have different ways of getting our points across."


	7. Chapter 7

Rejection is Not an Option 7

oOo

A month later…

"Bee? What in the name of Primus are you doing?" Ironhide looked down at the yellow mech, frowning. Bee had a map projected onto a wall of his quarters and had several purple dots scattered across the image. Clusters of the dots were circled in red and Ironhide sighed as he looked down at his young friend. "Bee… Its been a month… A cycle… If Sam ain't dead then the Cons ain't barterin' for him." Bee didn't look away from the map, shaking his head.

"Sam is alive. I know he is… I just need to find him."

"Do ya really think that you'll find them?" Hide gestured to the map. "Wherever they raid is bound to be as far away from their base as they can possibly get and if you haven't noticed, Earth is a pretty vast planet."

"I'm going to find Sam." Bumblebee stated before proceeding to ignore his friend. Ironhide sighed. He knew that he was butting his head against a metal wall: All he'd really get from it would be a huge dent.

oOo

Sam woke in the middle of the night, his eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the darkness of Megatron's quarters.

In the past month Megatron had been working on making the underground mine into more of a proper base. He had moved from the sparsely furnished quarters into a more elaborate set up. The new quarters were very large with a berth in a corner a desk next to that and taking up one entire wall was a huge fireplace with an enormous fur rug on the floor. A door near the desk led to a private wash room. Sam had his little "Shelf" above Megatron's desk which had a large cushion of a bed with a warm fur cover to keep him warm. A metal chest contained Sam's clothes and a few personal belongings that Megatron had given him over the month he had been there. Another box sat on the shelf also, this one with the transferred energon that Sam was fed. Not that he didn't appreciate the food, but sometimes he wished that he could taste normal human food.

Sam stretched like a sleepy cat, rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his side to cuddle against the warm body next to him…

Wait a minute. Sam jumped and scrambled back at the heavy arm thrown over his waist, falling off his bed, chest heaving in panic. Megatron's holoform lazily opened one red eye, looking down at Sam as tousled silver hair fell into the man's strong face.

"Do you know what time it is?" the holoform asked before stretching and clawing at the air, long fingers curling slightly before straightening. Sam glanced down at Megatron's berth where the mech's mechanical body was still offline. This wasn't much of a surprise. While the mechanoid body could be completely offline in recharge or reboot the holoform would be able to work no matter what. Sam had learned this one morning when he had woken on Megatron's chest to find the holoform curling around him like a possessive animal.

In the month since he had lost the game of Cat and Mouse to Megatron and the monster gator he had tried to get used to Megatron's constant presence, but it was hard. Even though the mech was nothing but gentle and something bordering on kind to Sam, the human still had a hard time relaxing under Megatron's gaze.

"Come back to bed, Samuel." Megatron's holoform stood and Sam blushed, looking away from the holoform's body. While during the day Megatron would have his holoform wear normal human clothes, at night when he slept with Sam the holoform often would only wear a pair of black boxers – if anything at all. Tonight was one of the "nothing at all" nights. Sam crawled slowly back into the bed, stiffening when Megatron wrapped an arm around him and pulled his body back to press against the holoform's. While Sam (thankfully) had a pair of pajama pants on, it didn't help much to stop his body from reacting to the warmth against his back and legs.

He'd read something once in a social studies class about Stockholm Syndrome and what he could remember of it wasn't that encouraging of a thought.

"Can't sleep?" Megatron sighed, stroking Sam's hair and cheek gently. The boy closed his eyes and nodded, not turning to look at Megatron. "Would you like to talk?" Sam shrugged, Megatron heaving another sigh before resting his chin on top of Sam's head, continuing to let his fingers and nails stroke and wander over Sam's face and neck. "Why don't you ask me a question? Anything you want."

Sam paused, thinking. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but there was only one that he wanted an answer to:

"Why did you stalk me? Why do you want me?" Megatron chuckled and Sam shuddered as the vibrations rumbled over his back and through his own chest.

"Because, Samuel, you're everything that I would want in a mate… You're honest, innocent, you always hold concern for those weaker than you or in trouble…" Megatron leaned down to whisper in Sam's ear. "Also, I find your human body incredibly sexy."

Sam blushed at the last comment, not turning to reward Megatron with a reaction.

"Why not find a… a mate among your own kind?"

"Why not chose you?" Megatron asked and Sam opened his mouth to respond before stopping. He closed his eyes and whispered so softly that he didn't know if Megatron would be able to hear him.

"Starscream said that it was a disgusting thing for you to chose me… Why do something that others will say is wrong?" Megatron sighed and stroked Sam's hair gently.

"Is it wrong for a black man to marry a white woman?"

"No." Sam stated and Megatron smiled.

"Then just because we're of different races doesn't mean that its wrong or impossible for me to love you." Megatron cupped Sam's cheek and tilted his face to gently kiss Sam's lips. "Or for you to learn to love me."

Sam stiffened but slowly relaxed when Megatron released him, seemingly content for just that chaste touch.

Learn to love me… Sam shuddered. Somehow, he'd learn to love Megatron.


End file.
